ICE CREAM!
by theajsmaster
Summary: Cute Sonadow Story! I hope you like it


**ME: Hey everyone! I hope you like this story you all are about to read.**

**Shadow: who will enjoy this?**

**ME: It's sonadow! :D**

**Shadow: I know I will!**

**ME: Rated STRONG T for small lemon, furry, and smexy talk.**

**Shadow: ooh, 7th grade gal gonna write smexy talk. I love it.**

**ME: (blushing) SHUT UP! anyways let's get started.**

Shadow sighed, getting out of the car. This was the last time he let Sonic drive, the very last time.

"Hey Shads" Sonic hugged his shoulders, "You car sick all of a sudden" Shadow and Sonic has developed a very tight relationship ever since Sonic has witnessed the black blur reappear again after his misleading "death". Everyone knew about there relationship. Knuckles, Tails, Cream... but not Amy. They all knew that once she found out Sonic wasn't single, he'll find himself in the depths of hell. Now Tails cousin, Chris owned a large factory that produces 99% of earth's ice cream and decided to give them a first class tour around the building. Problem was, Amy was there too. "This is the last time I let you drive hedgehog." Shadow muttered. The blue hedgehog chuckled, giving a quick kiss on his tan cheek. "Come'on Shads, were gonna be late!"

"Not necessarily" Tails smiled. He dialed a number on his cellphone then called. "Hey Chris? Yeah it's Miles. Were outside the factory, how do we get in? OH, okay. bye." He turned his head to face the gang. "Alright guys, Chris says we can take the back door."

"That's great Tails, and I suggest we go with partners!" Amy piped up. She snatched Sonic's hand and slumped it over her shoulder. "I'll go with Sonic!"

The yellow fox gave an uneasy look at the blue hedgehog, a sweat drop poured from the side of his head. "Uh Ames... I think it's best if we just stick together. Besides were gonna get lost if were with partners."

"At least we'll be alone when were lost." She placed a finger on Sonic's shoulder, sliding it down his peach arm seductively. This made Shadow pissed, he snatched Sonic's arm before the blue hedgehog can blush. He dragged him roughly, tapping Tails on the shoulder. "Come on Miles, let's get this thing over with."

"Oooh someone's jealous" Knuckles snickered

"Shut up you pathetic guardian" Shadow growled, "You can't even get a girlfriend no matter how guff you get." The red echidna shot an icy look at the chrimson hedgehog, but the life form didn't seem to care.

They continued walking til they reached the back door. A small pale grey fox stood next to the door. He was wearing a long white coat covered in colored stains and a pair of black boots. When he saw the gang a huge smile grew on his face. "Miles?!"

"Chris! I can't believe it's you!" Tails ran over giving the grey fox a hug. "Oh Chris this is Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, Amy, and Cream and Cheese."

The gray fox nearly squealed. "So this is the famous Sonic the hedgehog, I've heard so much about you on the news!"

Sonic blushed hard, "nah, I really don't think I'm that famous..." he took a look at Shadow who gave him a small smirk. Chris shook the blue hedgehog like crazy. "Are you kidding?! Everyone from Mobius to earth knows you! you saved the universe with Shadow! how cool is that?!" He wrapped his arm around Sonic. "You are viral everywhere! hey do you have a girlfriend?" Amy pushed in between the two. "Uh excuse me, I'm Sonic's girlfr..."

"Sonic does not have a girlfriend" Shadow put in, he grabbed Chris muttering into his ear. "Sonic is gay, and I'm his boyfriend."

"Shut up!" Chris almost screamed. "Sonic your ~" He was cut off by Shadow who pinned him to the wall. 'Don't even try! if Amy finds out she'll kill both of us!' he hissed in the fox's ear. His grey- blue eyes widened with shock, he cleared his throat then announced. "Welcome to the chaotic creamery! where 99% of the world's ice cream comes from here! before you come in, please make sure not to touch anything at all!" He beckoned all of them in.

All the heroes began to 'ooh' and 'aww' at the scenery. Gallons of ice cream poured down huge containers, thousands of workers went back and fourth carrying large amounts of pre-made ice cream from station to station.

"Go ahead, explore!" Chris chuckled. "I need to check up on something real quick. hey promise not to touch anything K?"

"Yeah sure!"

"Great! Thanks guys I'll see you in a bit." He started propelling his twin tails, then disappeared in one of the stations.

Shadow sighed as everyone left, "Alright Sonic, Let's uh..." the blue blur was gone. "Sonic?... where are you?"

"HEEEEEEYYYYYY SHHHHAAAADDDSSSS!" he heard Sonic's voice from above. The crimson hedgehog cocked his head upwards to see the blue hedgehog on the edge of a large container pouring out huge amounts of butter pecan ice cream.

"Sonic, how did you get up there that fast?" Shadow called.

"That's why I'm called Sonic the hedgehog!" Sonic screamed. He stepped forward, but his foot slipped on a small puddle of ice cream. He fell off the container into the gallon of ice cream below.

Shadow held back a laugh when the hedgehog plunged into the mixture of sugary delight. "Shadow! can't... swim!..." Sonic gasped.

"Baby, it's just ice cream" he chuckled.

"SHUT UP and help me get out!" Sonic began to pout.

The crimson male sighed, taking the hedgehog's hand and pulling him back out of the mixture. The blue hedgehog was covered in butter pecan ice cream (yum!) from head to toe, only his eyes weren't unaffected by the incident.

"You look cute in ice cream" Shadow commented. He licked Sonic's lips, "and taste good too." This made Sonic blush, his body was begging for more from his crimson lover. Shadow could tell, his tail was wagging mad.

He suddenly came up with an idea. "I know where we can get all this ice cream off you before Chris gets back." He tugged Sonic's hand, and lead him to a small storage area not far from the others. Without thinking he pressed his lips against Sonic's. Shadow's tongue licked Sonic's lips once more for an entrance. Sonic accepted, letting out a small moan as Shadow's tongue wrapped around Sonic's letting their tongue's brush against each other, developing the heat within each other.

Shadow was the first to let go, "let's get started." He growled sexily.

"I'm ready whenever you are Shads" Sonic gave out a little purr. Shadow began to lick Sonic's face, savoring the ice cream from his blue fur. The blue male began to twitch when he reached his belly. "S~shads it tickles..."

Shadow knew that Sonic was very ticklish, he reach out his hand so that it could tickle the back of Sonic's neck. "HAHAHAHAH S~SHADS... S-STO... HAHAHAHHAH STOP! IT TICKLES!" he loved his blue lover's laugh. So childish but also so cunning.

"Shads... please... stop... tickling... me" he breathed out the words tiredly, squirming out of Shadow's grip. He looked at his fur, not a single bit of ice cream left on his fur but damp with saliva. He blushed again, "uhhh... thanks Shadow..." he managed to say.

"No probs my sweet little Sonicku" Shadow kissed the tip of Sonic's ear before pulling his sticky body close to his. "Come on you little trouble maker, let's get you cleaned up before the others get here." He carried Sonic bridal style to the group that stared at them in confusion. "Hey where were you guys?" Amy demanded.

"Wandering" Sonic answered quickly, nervously glancing at Shadow. "Hurry, we have to meet Chris at the gates so he can continue giving us a tour." Tails lead them to the gates where the pale gray fox was waiting.

* * *

><p><strong>Crappy ending. Sorry I had to finish this in school so I HOPE YOU ENJOY!<strong>


End file.
